Ghostbusters Wiki:Ghostbusters IDW Canon
The Ghostbusters IDW Timeline Canon includes the events in the movies Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II, select elements of the realistic and stylistic versions of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, and Tobin's Spirit Guide from Insight Editions; which lead off to the IDW take on the "Prime" Ghostbusters. The canon introduced multiple dimensions to the Ghostbusters Universe. This canon uses the multiple dimensions to allow other timelines to co-exist within it. List of Dimension This lists media used that formed the backdrop for a given dimension. Some elements might be slightly changed for inclusion so to not derail the main given narrative. While previously, some dimensions were part of the same canon, it is noted that a given crew was taken from a slightly different dimension from the other, even though they seem to be from the same canon in a different time. Prime Dimension * Ghostbusters - All information are included. * Ghostbusters II - All information are included. * Ghostbusters: The Video Game - Some elements are kept from either versions of the game while some have been changed for this canon. * Before IDW Ongoing Series - All one offs and both four part arcs are included. Listed in the order of timeline of events: Ghostbusters: The Other Side (4 issues), Ghostbusters: Displaced Aggression (4 issues), Ghostbusters: Past, Present, and Future, Ghostbusters: Tainted Love, Ghostbusters: Con-Volution, Ghostbusters: What in Samhain Just Happened?!, "Guess What's Coming to Dinner?" short story in Ghostbusters: Haunted Holidays trade paperback, Ghostbusters: Infestation (2 issues). * Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series - The main ongoing series: Volume One (16 issues), Volume Two (20 issues), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters (4 issues), Ghostbusters Get Real (4 issues), Annual 2015, Volume Three (11 issues), Annual 2017, Ghostbusters 101 (6 issues), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 (5 issues), Annual 2018, Ghostbusters Crossing Over (8 issues), 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters (1 issue), Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron (5 issues), and Ghostbusters Year One (4 issues). * Tobin's Spirit Guide (Insight Editions) - All information are included. 68-R Dimension Based on the animated series, The Real Ghostbusters. Based squarely on the show, from episodes like "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster", this is the main source of the 68-R Dimension. * IDW Ongoing Series Appearances - Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters, Volume 2 Issue #2, Ghostbusters Get Real (4 issues), Volume 3 (Issues: #8, #9, #10, #11), Annual 2017, Ghostbusters 101 Issue #3, Annual 2018, Ghostbusters Crossing Over (Issues: #2, #3, #4, #5, #6), and 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters (1 issue). 68-E Dimension Based on the animated series, Extreme Ghostbusters. It is the main source of the 68-E Dimension. * The Real Ghostbusters - As Extreme Ghostbusters is a spin off of The Real Ghostbusters, all canon is suggested to have happened by characters from 68-E until otherwise contradicted. The memo in Crossing Over #5 states that the Egon 68-E does not have all the same memories of Egon 68-R. * IDW Ongoing Series Appearances - Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2, Annual 2017, Annual 2018, Ghostbusters Crossing Over (Issues: #2, #3, #4, #5, #6), and , and 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters (1 issue). 68-Q Dimension Based visually on the animated series Slimer!. * IDW Ongoing Series Appearances - Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2, Ghostbusters Crossing Over (Issues: #2, #3, #5) 68-M Dimension Based visually on the series Tokyo ESP one episode called "Scene 03 Penguin and Girl". * IDW Ongoing Series Appearances - Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2, Ghostbusters Crossing Over (Issues: #2, #3, #5, #6). 68-V Dimension A dimension where the Ghostbusters based their operations in Greenwich Village and were succeeded by Mike the Golem and Robo-Buster. * IDW Ongoing Series Appearances - Annual 2018, Ghostbusters Crossing Over (Issues: #2, #3, #4) 11-W Dimension Based on Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) and the story-line in the video game. * IDW Ongoing Series Appearances - Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2, Ghostbusters Crossing Over (Issues: #2, #3, #5). 50-S Dimension Based on Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime and the story-line in the video game. * IDW Ongoing Series Appearances - Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2, Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #3, Annual 2017, Annual 2018, Ghostbusters Crossing Over (Issues: #2, #3, #4, #5, #6), and Ghostbusters: IDW 20/20. 35-N Dimension Based visually on the New Ghostbusters II Video Game. * IDW Ongoing Series Appearances - Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2, Ghostbusters Crossing Over (Issues: #2, #3, #4). 80-C Dimension Based on Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). * IDW Ongoing Series Appearances - Annual 2017, Ghostbusters 101 (6 Issues), Annual 2018, Ghostbusters Crossing Over (Issues: #1, #2, #3, #4, #5, #6, #7, #8), Ghostbusters: Answer The Call (5 issues), and 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters (1 issue). Other Dimensions of Note Many other dimensions were seen or visited by the Ghostbusters, some with alternate versions of Ghostbusters and some without. Only those with a major interaction with the "Prime" Ghostbusters will be listed here. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Based on the IDW canon of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * IDW Ongoing Series Appearances - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters (4 issues), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 (5 issues) Zoo Amsterdam A dimension occupied by the Ghostbusturtles, an alternate version of Ghostbusters who are humanoid turtles. * IDW Ongoing Series Appearances - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 (#2, #3, #4) 00-D Dimension A dimension occupied by the Ghostbusters Beyond, made up of the good half of the prime dimension's Rachel Unglighter's divinity and the OO-D version of Louis Tully, and home to a world where society evolved with magic instead of science. * IDW Ongoing Series Appearances - Ghostbusters Crossing Over (Issues: #4, #5, #6) Reasons for Canon The IDW canon is based on the Movie Canon but advances forward in time with new busts and apocalyptic events as well as using multiverse theory to include versions of other canons. Category:Ghostbusters Movie Category:Ghostbusters II Category:Ghostbusters 2016 Movie Category:films Category:The Real Ghostbusters Category:Extreme Ghostbusters Category:Animated Series Category:Ghostbusters: The Video Game Category:Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime Category:Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics Category:Canons